Prudence Halliwell
( ) |name=Prudence Halliwell |sex=Female |species= , |dob=28th |mob=10 |yob=1988 |age=Young Adult |facs= |birthplace=San Francisco, CA |height=5'3" |build=Athletic |hair=Dark Brown |eyes=Green |skin=Fair |actor=Shannen Doherty |music="Take Care" - Beach House }}Overview= Eldest sister of the prophesied Charmed Ones, Prue is known in some circles of the supernatural for the grand destiny of her lineage. She has achieved some note as a remarkably skilled appraiser of antiques and ancient artifacts. Personality Prue is the classic oldest sibling; she was never really allowed to have a childhood and instead was expected to act in a parental capacity for her younger sisters. She tends to take tremendous responsibility upon herself and, to those who don't know her well, can sometimes seem like she's all business, all the time. It's true that she doesn't let people get too close very quickly, and most of the time, her priorities will be on the most serious thing and the most dangerous. Still, she tends to find delight in simple things that most people take for granted. If someone can get past her tough exterior, they'll find a loyal friend for life. She's plain-spoken and a keen judge of character, but she's not beyond being proven wrong with her assumptions about someone. Sometimes, she can be incredibly stubborn, but part of that is due to her life experience in needing to stick to her convictions, and part of that is the role she was forced to assume at an early age. Prue always had to be the parent. |-| Sheet= SIGNATURE ABILITY The Charmed Ones The Charmed Ones have a special gift when they use The Power of Three. When they cast a spell together using the Power of Three, it works with great efficiency. In effect, when the Charmed Ones cast a spell with the Power of Three, it's as if it were 3x3, or in other words, as if they had a circle of nine witches of equal talents to their own group of three. This makes them highly effective casters in their own right, but its true power comes into play when they join other witches in a larger circle, allowing them to contribute much more than they would otherwise. SKILLS CASTING POWERS ADVANTAGES WEAKNESSES |-| Background= Born as one of the prophesied Charmed Ones, Prudence Halliwell developed great control over her witchcraft at an early age. She and Piper got along as siblings do, through closeness and conflict. But then their mother Patty was forced to give a warlock named Nicholas immunity to the girls' powers, and Penny, their grandmother, was the one to bind their abilities and alter their memories, for their protection. Their mother died fighting evil, leaving Penny and Victor, their father, to raise the girls. Repeated clashes between Penny and Victor eventually drove him away for almost twenty years. Prue stepped into the role of caretaker, as not only the oldest, but also the most responsible. She grew to resent their father, never realizing the complexity of the situation, and threw herself into study and achievement, graduating with honors from Gold State University and immediately going to work at the American Museum of Natural History. Shortly thereafter, Penny died, and the girls came together at her house once again. As they had all three gone their separate ways over the years, it was a strange reunion. It quickly grew stranger, as they learned about their gifts of witchcraft and their legacy, as well as their spectacular destiny as the Charmed Ones. Prue changed jobs to Buckland Auction House and resumed her role as caretaker and most responsible of the three, learning so much in that first year back together about witchcraft and the memories of a magical world she had lost. Eventually, the sisters were forced to go back in time after meeting the warlock Nicholas, who possessed a ring that had been blessed to defend him against their powers. With the help of their mother and grandmother, they were able to return to the present and vanquish Nicholas, as well as learn about their forgotten childhoods in magic. After the owner of Buckland was revealed to be a warlock in disguise, who had tried to frame Prue for the theft of a priceless tiara, Prue was moved to quit the auction house and try to find herself and what she might want to do in life. Having enjoyed photography in her younger years, she took the hobby up again, intent on trying to enjoy life and grow a bit more as a person. |-| 'Ships= |-| Logs= Category:Character